Clint Barton (Earth-81648)
Clint Barton is a former Olympian archer, and S.H.I.E.L.D's number one Black Ops soldier. History Mexican Hawk Clint was born in Mexico City in 1989. He was born with greater-than-average eyesight, and as such was raised practicing archery. He was a natural, firing with such accuracy that it was believed he was a reincarnated angel. He gained the nickname "Mexican Hawk" due to his Hawk-like eyesight, and became a local celebrity, as well as the regional archery champion. Rise to Fame As his popularity extended beyond Mexico City, Clint began earning more and more money. He became obsessed, charging ridiculous amounts for public appearances. His entire social life crumbled away as he descended into a state of pure selfishness. He was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D to work as a Black Ops agents at age 16, but declined because he'd earn more money by taking part in tournaments. He let his fame get in the way of his family, who eventually disowned him due to his selfish behaviour. This made Clint realise what he'd done. He stopped with the public performances and tournament participations. Olympic Eye After moving to America and eventually gaining citizenship, Clint tried out for the Olympics. His near-pinpoint accuracy got him in easily, and he headed off to Beijing for the Olympics. He easily won gold, becoming an international celebrity. His medal got him on all sorts of talk shows after returning home, and was nicknamed the Olympic Eye. Descent Into Darkness Deciding enough was enough, Barton retired from archery, getting a job as bodyguard to Tony Stark. It turns out that years of stressing his eyes to aim had caused the muscles connecting his eyes and brain to slowly deteriorate. He was soon rendered blind and put in care. He lived like he normally would, only with a nurse to help him with some chores. After a year, he became used to his blindness and had learnt to rely on his other senses. Bionics and Natalia Don Blake developed a set of bionic eye implants that would theoretically give Clint full vision in his eyes, and Clint agreed to give it a go. He went through the surgery, and came out fine. After a few days, his eyes had healed, and his implants activated, giving him full vision, complete with a zoom-on feature. To test the implants effectiveness, Clint went on a mission to Slovakia. While there, he met a woman called Natalia Romanova. They had a brief fight, but agreed to share the assassination of their target. However, Clint realised she was Russian, and another fight ensued. However, Natalia left, not wanting to blow her cover. Months later, Clint was pulled in by Fury to interrogate Russians who had tried smuggling themselves into America. He walked into the room to find Natalia, and remembering their brief connection, vouched for her. He convinced Fuey to let her be his partner on missions, and Nick was too overworked to care. A Scandal in Latveria The Monarchs Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Earth-81648 Category:Monarch Members (Earth-81648) Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:The Monarchs (Earth-81648) Category:Engaged Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Heterosexual Characters